A Life Lost in Time
by TheatreVampire18
Summary: Okay, so I'm trying my hand at making a somewhat generic plot with all the cliches actually work! Hermione goes back in time thanks to a certain disaster with a Time Turner and falls in love with our favorite werewolf Marauder! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling in all her fabulousness! The plot is only sorta mine, too, but I don't know who to give credit to for that, since I don't know who started the Hermione/random Marauder Time Turner obsession.**

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she sat down beside her two _very_ drunk friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Honestly, you two," she sighed. "I go to the Library for an hour and when I return, you manage to be this drunk?"

Ron snickered, nodding. "Uh huh."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose with a shrug. "Sorry, 'Mione. We couldn't help it. Ron just _happened_ to mention that the twins had mailed him a couple cases of Firewhiskey and we couldn't resist the temptation!"

"So it's _your_ fault, Ronald?" Hermione asked one eyebrow lifted as she looked at her red-headed friend.

Ron let out a hiccup before smiling sheepishly. "Well, s'not like I _asked 'em_ to send me the Firewhizzy," he slurred.

"Actually, Ron-"

"-Shuddup, Harry."

Hermione frowned at the boys. "Really," she scolded, "you two are seventeen! You're old enough that I shouldn't have to be your surrogate mother!"

"That's what Mrs. Weasley's for!" Harry stupidly agreed.

"Yeah! Thassut Molly's for!"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped. "Did you just call your mother by her first name?"

As Ron tried to think, his jaw went slack. "Uh…Yeah." He gave a nod.

Hermione once again rolled her eyes, grabbing the book she had tucked under her arm and opening it.

"Watcha' reading for?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "It's the weekend!"

Huffing, Hermione answered, "You know that I happen to enjoy reading!"

"Yeah, 'cause she's _stupid_ like that!" Ron stage whispered to Harry, earning a smack on the head from the curly-haired brunette. He looked at her for a moment in disdain. "Guess that's why she got so _hot._ Traded her brains for boobies." He let out the high-pitched giggle that alcohol always seemed to draw from him.

Hermione scowled at him. "Ronald," she sighed. "I am going to get a bucket of ice water if you don't shut up this _instant_!"

"She is _still_ smart," Harry reminded Ron as he ran a hand through his untamable black hair.

"Oh yeah!" Ron grinned, nodding. "That's why we need you to tell us what the topic was for that Potions assignment."

"Which one?" Hermione immediately reached for her sack, which had a list of all the assignments she had been given over the past month in it.

"That one from last Friday," Harry explained.

A frown grew on Hermione's face as she looked through the list. Her eyes searched, but her attempts were for nothing. There was nothing on the list from the previous Friday that suggested that there was homework for Potions.

"You can't be serious!" she gasped.

"Why don't you go ask Ginny?" Ron suggested, receiving a whack on the head from Hermione.

"She's a year younger than us, Ronald. She won't know the Seventh Year assignments. You of all people should know that about your _sister_."

"Why don't you ask Snape?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "Do you honestly think an insufferable git like Professor Snape will tell _me_?"

"True." Ron and Harry both laughed drunkenly.

"I'll ask Luna!" Hermione decided, earning another chorus of laughter.

"Do you really think," Harry asked with a hiccup, "that she remembers? I mean, Loony—Luna's a nice enough girl, but she's a little empty up here." He tapped his skull.

"Oh." Hermione frowned.

"How 'bout Neville?" Ron tilted his head.

Even _Hermione_ got a laugh out of that. "Do you really think _Neville _remembers?" She sat down on the couch again, sighing heavily. "There's no point! Even if I knew the topic, I'd have no time to…" She paused. "Time! That's it!"

She scurried across the Common Room, gaining confused glances from Harry and Ron as she sped off up to the Girls' Dorm. She quickly shut the door before dashing over to her bed.

"Thank Merlin," she sighed as she realized the dorm was empty. She was able to pull her private trunk out from under her bed without worry that any other student would see the rather…illegal items held within.

Reaching to the bottom of the trunk, she pulled out a familiar item. A gold chain rested in her palm witha small hourglass dangling from it. She smiled softly, reading the words carved into the rings surrounding the Time Turner.

_I mark the hours every one_

_Nor have I yet outrun the sun_

_My time and value unto you_

_Are gauged by what you have to do_

Hermione chuckled lightly, putting the Time Turner around her neck.

Just then, the door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud _slam!_

"Hermione," Luna breathed, clutching her side as she gasped for breath.

Hermione saw that Luna was looking away and took the opportunity to hide the Time Turner under her robes; even if she did trust Luna, she wanted to keep the secret between herself, Harry, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What is it, Luna?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What would cause Luna to run in with such a desperate look?

"Forbidden Forest. Something attacked Neville. Come quick!" Luna's large, innocent**,** gray eyes were frantic as she began to panic about her recent boyfriend.

Hermione frowned. "Why don't you ask Harry or Ron?"

"I would have," Luna explained, "but they both appeared rather drunk and I wasn't sure if they would be able to walk that far."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione sighed for a moment, chewing on her lip. "All right. I'll help you." In a flash, she was sprinting down the stairs, tugging Luna with her. "That boy," she sighed, "can be such an idiot sometimes. Do you know what it was?"

"Nargles, I think."

Hermione let out a sigh, remembering that she shouldn't trust Luna with those sorts of things. "What were you two doing, anyway?"

"I think he was trying to make a move on me," Luna explained, suddenlyreturning to her usual calm self as the assurance that Hermione would fix everything dawned on her. "I'm not sure though, having never experienced such a thing before."

Even in such a nerve-wracking situation, Hermione was able to chuckle lightly at how naïve Luna could be at times.

Returning to the serious situation at hand, she asked, "Where in the Forbidden Forest were you?" She was actually surprised that Neville and Luna would go into the Forbidden Forest—Neville wasn't exactly the bravest fellow and Luna didn't strike her as the adventurous type. Of course, if Harry, Ron, or she asked them to, she was sure they would.

"Close to the edge, looking for Hagrid," Luna explained as they exited Hogwarts and sprinted towards the Forbidden Forest.

_Oh. That makes sense, _Hermione thought, nodding to herself.

She pulled out her wand, bracing herself for an attack of some kind. She gripped the ivy patterns tightly, her fingers tracing them. Somehow, doing this reassured her of her ability to stop whatever beast this was.

As they approached the Forest, she heard a familiar sound: Neville's gasp.

What was unexpected was what followed it. As Hermione listened, she heard a fit of laughter follow the gasps.  
"Nargles," Luna mumbled, her eyes growing wide again.

Hermione shook her head. "More likely a Tickling Charm or some similar-"

"-Fang! Stop it!" Neville's voice interrupted.

Hermione turned to Luna, one eyebrow raised. "You sent me out here to battle _Fang_?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know it was Fang." Luna looked down sheepishly.

Hermione couldn't resist any longer; she burst into a fit of giggles. She hadn't had a good laugh in what felt like _ages_, so even something as simple as Luna and Neville mistaking Fang for a monster of some kind sent her practically into hysterics.

Luna smiled softly as the two girls followed the laughter until they reached Neville. As expected, he was lying on the ground, Fang on top of him and licking him to near suffocation. "I suppose it is rather silly, isn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded with a laugh. "Why don't you and Neville get back to the Common Room? I'll join you two in a few."

Luna nodded, helping Neville escape Fang's grasp and guiding him back to the castle.

Hermione glanced around quickly, ensuring that nobody was looking before pulling the Time Turner out of her shirt.

"Two weeks," she muttered under her breath as she fumbled with the magical trinket as carefully as possible.

She almost immediately saw the world spinning backwards rapidly. She saw Luna and Neville returning to the Forbidden Forest; Hagrid and Fang running around;Harry and Ron causing mischief with herself making several protests; and a few too many couples having rather intimate moments for her taste.

Then, she realized something was off. It was impossible for it to take this long to only go back two weeks!

She started seeing completely unfamiliar faces, along with much younger versions of some _very_ familiar ones.

She saw herself as a first year, staring up at Hagrid with large, curious eyes.

Hermione panicked, unsure of how to get out of this. As far as she'd learned, there was no way to stop the Time Turner until you reached your destination time.

Soon, all familiar faces except for the teachers vanished, and not long after some of those disappeared, too.

She let out a long, shrill scream that would only be lost in time, unheard by all but her.

The time traveling continued for at least another twenty minutes before the shadows stopped their rapid dance and the blurs of people moving slowed down.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She looked up, seeing that it was the middle of the night, the full moon hanging from the middle of the sky.

In that instant, a black blur rushed at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Fang? What are you…?"

Hermione looked up, expecting to see the gigantic gray dog she had met in her First Year.

It wasn't Fang.

The dog, although large, was smaller than Fang, with shaggy black fur and wide, playful eyes. Those eyes were a little more solemn and serious than they normally were, though.

Standing behind the dog was a stag that faced the opposite direction, backing towards both the teen and the canine. A small rat scampered around them, nervously hiding from a body looming towards them.

All three animals tried to push Hermione away, but it was too late.

An all-too-familiar werewolf came lumbering towards them; although he looked much younger than the last time Hermione had seen him.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gasped, trying to scoot away from the animals known as Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony. In their human form, of course, they were known as Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

Hermioneimmediately realized that the Time Turner had indeed _not _taken her back two weeks.

It had taken her back two _decades._

_A/N: All right, that's Chapter One, ladies and gentlemen. Special thanks to my totally awesome beta, MysticMarauder. She is the best! Chapter Two should hopefully be up soon! *Fingers crossed*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. They're J.K. Rowling's, god bless her. The plot is only kinda mine, but I don't know who to give credit to.**

The werewolf, known as Moony , lunged at Hermione, letting out a feral snarl.

Hermione screamed as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, preparing herselffor the first—and almost undoubtedly final—blow.

The werewolf's snarl changed into a whimper of surprise as Prongs, the stag, charged towards him**,** forcing him away from her with his antlers.

Hermione squeaked in surprise, looking at the stag with an expression between awe and thanks.

"Of course!" she gasped, mentally reprimanding herself for not thinking of it sooner. She concentrated on her Animagus form_. Coyote…_she repeated to herself over and over until soon, she felt the familiar sensation of her bones shifting into her other body.

Her body soon relaxed, her senses heightened from the transformation. She was nowfully in the shape of a smallish, brown canine. There were traces of gray throughout her fur, but the dominant color was a golden brown with flecks of the chocolate color that usually covered her head.

Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail all froze. Theyeyed Hermione with suspicion for a minute, before finally turning to Moony.

Moony appeared confused. He had seen human, he could still smell traces of human, but he saw no human now! He whimpered, scratching his muzzle with both paws. He sat back on his rear haunches, staring down at the four Animagi.

However, with no human around now, there was no need for him to be prepared for a hunt. The animalistic insanity in his golden eyes seemed to fade slightly, turning to a mellow daze. Soon, the need for Moony to hurt himself died down too, and he stopped scratching his face.

Prongs and Padfoot both relaxed, a lopsided grin growing on Padfoot's face. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he decided to lie down at Moony's feet.

Moony sniffed Padfoot lightly before deciding that it was all right for his canine companion to rest beside him. Naturally, Wormtail, the small rat scurried around the floor of the Forbidden Forest nervously.

Prongs, however, walked back to Hermione and nudged her with his nose. _Go,_ his eyes seemed to say.

Hermione let out a low whine, pawing at the ground and shaking her head clumsily from left to right. _No._

Moony stood slowly, walking over to Hermione and sniffing her with interest. This was a new creature in what his wolf instincts told him was _his_ forest.

Hermione sensed Moony's need to see that she was no threat, and rolled onto her back to prove it, belly fullyexposed.

Moony gave a soft bark of approval, inclining his head slightly. _You're allowed here._

Hermione rolled back over onto her stomach, looking up at everybody (except for Wormtail, whom she looked down to) with a slight nervousness about her.

Moony and Padfoot both nuzzled Hermione with their noses, assuring her that all would be fine.

If only they knew what they were promising her.

Hermione gingerly rubbed her noseagainst Padfoot and Moony's noses, a sign of her thanks.

Prongs seemed to look at Hermione with suspicion, as if unsure of if she was truly not a threat. Moony seemed to think so, but that didn't completely reassure him.

Suddenly, Moony froze. All muscles tensed in his body as he let out a pained howl.

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the moon as Moony doubled over in pain. The moon was sinking below the horizon as the sun took its place.

Moony clawed at himself, trying to find a way to the source of the pain as his muscles throbbed and twisted themselves in the most sickeningly painful ways.

Prongs hesitantly walked over to Moony, rubbing his nose against his companion's shoulder. _The pain will stop soon,_ he tried to tell him. _We're here for you._

Moony's grasp on himself snapped, his claw reaching back and slamming Prongs into a tree.

Prongs collapsed to the ground, the tree scratching his back in several places and breaking one of his front legs.

Padfoot barked loudly, a warning to Moony to calm down.

Moony shook his head, clawing at his muzzle again. He knew he'd done something wrong, but the pain wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop until these final moments of the transformation were over.

Hermione ran in front of Prongs, prepared to protect him if need be. She resisted the urge to transform back to her human shape and run to get help from a professor, knowing that a teacher would be useless in this situation.

Moony made no move towards her or Prongs. Hemerely doubled over and howled in pain.

The howls slowly turned into moans and whines of pain. Moony was now a trembling, sore boy named Remus Lupin.

Padfoot and Wormtail immediately shifted back into their human forms, revealing Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

As Hermione shifted from her animal shape, her human instincts returned with her body**.** She could immediately see why Sirius had been known as a playboy in his teen years.

He was rather tall, with a slightly muscular build. His shaggy**,** black hair dangled a little past his chin, framing a pale face and playful gray eyes. His lips were a little full for a man's but not to the point that it was unattractive. Everything about Sirius seemed to _radiate_ fun and excitement.

Or, at least, it would if he didn't look so panicked.

As Sirius rushed over to Remus to help him out, Hermione took the opportunity to look at the younger Peter. He wasn't quite as disturbing as she'd anticipated, although still chubby and unattractive. A mop of blond curls rested on top of his head, a few dangling in his small, brown eyes. His face was very round, as to be expected, and he was pale with splatters of freckles on his face.

Hermione felt Prongs shift back into James beside her, groaning in pain. He looked up at Hermione with wide, frightened eyes. "You!"

"Yes. Me." Hermione frowned. "And I can keep a secret."

She looked over James's appearance for a moment, letting out a small sigh. _Merlin,_ she thought. _He really _does_ look like Harry! _They both were rather tall, with pale skin, jet-black, untamable hair, and large, round glasses. Beneath those glasses laythe only difference; James had brown eyes while his unborn son had green.

Hermione's gaze drifted over to the fourth Marauder but quickly looked down for modesty's sake. She'd forgotten that Remus's transformations left him naked for a moment, although she felt that she mayhave looked away even if Remus_ was_ covered. There was so much blood, so many scratches and bruises that Hermione wasn't sure if even _she_ could stand to look at them all.

"James, Peter," Sirius directed, "take Remus to the Hospital Wing. _You_." He snapped his head towards Hermione. "Come with me."

She gulped. _Shit!_ she panicked, realizing that even the slightest thing could have the most horrific changes to the future. "I-I promise that I won't tell anybody! I'm good at secret-keeping!"

"Doesn't matter," Sirius protested, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the castle.

"I swear!" Hermione gasped. "I've had to keep _loads_ of secrets before and I've never told anybody!"

He snorted. "You're a girl. Is there anything your kind does besides _gossip_?"

"Quite obviously, considering that you just saw one of my_ many_ secrets," Hermione sneered.

"Oh look! A secret revealed! I'm right, see?" He glared at her, pulling her even faster.

She let out a cry of pain as Sirius tugged a little too hard, nearly popping some joints.

"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered, slowing down only as much as necessary.

Soon, the two teens were inside the castle, heading towards what Hermione recognized as the path to Dumbledore's office. "Why are you taking me to-?"

"I think you know why."

For once, Hermione actually didn't know. "No, I don't, Sirius."

Sirius froze, turning around to face her. "How do you know my name?"

She paled. "Umm…One of your friends said it and I…uh…I-I…"

"I know that none of them ever said it!" he snapped. "And I've never seen you at this school before. How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?"

At that moment, they arrived at the staircase. "Ginger Snaps," Sirius mumbled and the eagle at the entrance turned, revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Sirius tugged her up the stairs quickly. "Professor Dumbledore!" he called. "You have to-"

"-I don't have to do anything, Mr. Black," a familiar and comforting voice said.

Both teens raised their eyes to see Professor Dumbledore slowly make his descent down the stairs towards them.

"I assure you that Miss Granger doesn't need her memory erased. She will keep Mr. Lupin's Lycantrophy—as well as your Animagus statuses—a secret."

_A/N: Thanks once_ _again to my AMAZING beta MysticMarauder. Chapter Three should be up soon._

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, for the amazing J.K. Rowling has claim on them. I don't technically own the plot, either, but the credit goes to somebody unknown to me.**

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long! SOMEBODY (Sneaky glance at MysticMarauder) took three weeks to get this chapter back to me. Chapter Four is in the editing process now, though! And I'm working on Chapter 5 right now!_

REVIEW RESPONSES (Just Answering Questions-Thanks to all who reviewed though!)

The Music Lover: I know it may seem like Sirius is the one that Hermione goes for in the last chapter, but it's just because it should be a brain scratcher: How can somebody so hot and fight so hard for good be so mean to Hermione?

Ginsensu: He's Dumbledore! He just knows things! :) And it's one of the cliches I planned on putting in and making a slight twist on.

"W-Wait," Sirius stammered, looking from Dumbledore to Hermione in confusion. _"What?"_

"Like I said, Mr. Black, Miss Granger will not reveal your secrets." A slight chuckle could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

"You know this…this…_Miss Granger_?" Sirius frowned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. His head slowly tilted to the side.

"Yes. About fifteen years in the future, Miss Granger and I will be very close companions." Hermione could see the Headmaster's pale blue eyes sparkle from behind his half-moon glasses.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Sirius's eyes grow in shock, along with his jaw going somewhat slack for a moment. "Wait—the _future_?"

Hermione slowly nodded in agreement with Dumbledore. She took a deep breath and quietly mumbled, "Yeah."

"You mean she's-?" Sirius glanced at her.

"-From the future?" Dumbledore repeated.

Hermione saw his eyes sparkle again.

"Yes."

Hermione blinked, her eyes watering from staring at Dumbledore for so long, and,for the first time, she noticed the changes in hisappearance. They weren't quite as obvious as with the others, but they were still there. His beard was a couple inches shorter**; **flecks of gray decorated what she knew to be pure white. Although his skin was still rather wrinkled, there were fewer creases here or there. He somehow appeared taller, though his stature had always seemed rather large to her.

"Oh." Sirius nodded solemnly. "If that's all, sir." He gave a small nod to the Headmaster in respect and turned to leave.

"Oh! And Mr. Black?" Professor Dumbledore added.

"Yes, sir?" Sirius sighed.

"Miss Granger will be stuck here for quite some time, as I'm sure you may have realized."

"Yes, sir…And?"

"I'd like for you and your friends to help out Miss Granger. Be her guides, I suppose," the professor requested with a rather light laugh. "After all," he smiled, "you will all be her friends in the future as well."

Hermione looked down, only to see Sirius's hand clench into a fist out of the corner of her eye.

She could feel him glaring at her as he asked, "Is this true?"

Gulping, she nodded.

With a sigh, Sirius gave a reluctant nod. "C'mon," he mumbled, grabbing Hermione's arm and tugging her out of Dumbledore's office.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

Sirius turned to look her. "To _Fairy Land._" Sarcasm almost _oozed _from him. He sighed heavily, looking down. Hermione could only assume that he was feeling a bit of guilt for the rude sarcasm."To the Hospital Wing. I need to check up on my friends-"

"-Remus and James," Hermione filled in.

He glanced at Hermione, then quickly away. "You know—or, rather, will know—them?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, biting on her lower lip."Yeah."

"Oh."

The rest of the trip was made in silence, neither teen truly inclined to say a word.

"Sirius!" a very sore James exclaimed, sitting up. "And…you." He looked pointedly at Hermione.

Before she could even get the chance to speak, Sirius sighed and explained, "Dumbledore doesn't think she'll tell anybody about our furry little secrets."

James frowned. "How does he know that? I've never seen her here-"

"She's from _the future_." Sirius glared at Hermione. "And she's stuck here for Merlin knows how long!" 

"What?" a very shocked Peter squeaked from the corner. He stared at her with an expression between fear and curiosity.

"She's from the _future_?" James butted in.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "And apparently, she knows us all in the future too!"

"But _how_?"

"I think, boys," Remus mumbled tiredly, attempting to turn on his side to look at his companions, "that if you'd look at her neck, you'd see how." He cringed in pain, eventually resigning from trying to roll over, andinstead merely turned his head.

"Moony," James sighed. "You should be sleeping, not talking. Focus on getting better!"

"I could say the same to you, Prongs," Remus muttered, looking down at the bed. "And it's not like I can get any sleep when you four are talking nonstop."

Now that he was covered by the sheets, Hermione took the opportunity to glance at Remus.

In that instant, she felt her heart swell to about fifty times its normal size in compassion for the werewolf. Although all of his friends were very pale, none of them could hold a candle to the sickeningly whitecomplexion that he had. His hair was a medium brown, with gold and red hints in it. The length was longer than Hermione would have expected for someone she knew to be so serious and professional, the strands nearly reaching his shoulders.

The trait about his hair that upset her most was the fact that throughout the brown locks, there were flecks and streaks of premature gray.

_Oh, Professor, _she thought, still not quite able to think of Remus as a peer rather than a teacher, _what did this do to you? _

Even worse was the multitude of scars that covered his skin. She'd seen many more on his body before, but it made so much more sense for a man in his thirties to have that many scars rather than a young man.

Before Hermione could take the chance to bask in Remus's eyes, her thoughts were interrupted by his voice. "Feel sick yet? If you know me so well in the future, you should have anticipated this."

Hermione looked down. "No," she mumbled, ashamed for staring at him for so long. "Not sick."

"What, then? Pity?" Remus frowned.

"Remus," James muttered. "That's enough. We'll be quiet. Just rest."

Only a moment after, Peter broke James's promise. "What did you mean by 'look at her neck', Moony?"

"Look." Remus sighed, feebly lifting his arm and pointing at the Time Turner.

"Oh**,"** James's eyes grew wide. "_Oh!_"

Hermione sighed, but before she could even open her mouth to speak, a large hand had snatched the Time Turner from around her neck.

"Hey!" she let out a shocked huff, almost a gasp, as she tried to snatch it back from Sirius, who was letting out a low whistle.

"Must've cost you a precious knut or two," he mumbled, his fingers tracing the gold device lightly.

"Give it back!" Hermione gasped. "It's fragile!"

"Padfoot! Over here!" James laughed, holding up his hands.

The Time Turner was soon flying towards James, who caught it eagerly. "Peter! Catch!"

Peter let out a childish laugh, accepting the charmed object. "Moony!" 

Sighing heavily, Remus caught the Time Turner, but he didn't throw it to Sirius or any of the other Marauders. Instead, he held it out to Hermione. "She's right," he mumbled. "As are you, Sirius. It_ is_ fragile and it _is_ very expensive. Not to be played with."

Hermione gave Remus a small, grateful smile as she reached for it, but once again, Sirius grabbed it before she could.

Letting out his barking laugh, Sirius tossed from one hand to the other. "Now, _Miss Granger_, why don't you tell me what your name is before this precious and expensive trinket is smashed to pieces?"

Hermione glared at Sirius. A little part of her in the back of her head was saying that she probably looked like a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product had been used on her. "I would've told you my name, even without threats."

"Well?"

"Hermione."

Sirius spluttered with laughter, doubling over and clutching his sides. "Hermione? Oh, that's rich!"

She sighed irritably. "Oh, like you can talk! At least I'm not named after a ball of gas! Although, I guess it makes sense, since that's all that's in your head!"

"Oi!" Angry, he clenched his hands into fists, forgetting all about the Time Turner.

Hermione let out a shocked squeak as she heard the crunch of glass.

"That's…not a good sound, is it?" Sirius asked, slowly uncurling his fingers. Bits of blood-stained gold, glass, and sand fell to the floor.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, kneeling beside the rubble.

"Well," Sirius grumbled as he picked pieces of glass out of his hand, "it's not that big a deal, is it? It's not like a Time Turner can take you to the future."

"He's right," James agreed. "And Moony would be going on and on with some big essay about why Sirius is right for once, but…" He looked over at Remus, who had managed to fall asleep.

Hermione smiled softly at Remus. He looked calmer now, like he was finally safe from the world.

Snapping her back to reality, Sirius said, "So it's fine that I broke it, right…What's your name again?" He snickered. "_Herpes_, was it?"

_A/N: There you have it, Ladies and Gents! Chapter Four SHOULD be up soon.  
Thanks again to my "loverly" Beta MysticMarauder. Even if she did delay this chapter, she's awesome!_

_Review, please! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except for a few special ones. The rest are property of J.K. Rowling, the goddess of modern literature.**

_  
A/N: I AM SO SORRY! D: I got grounded from the internet and the computer because I totally bombed my first test in Honors World History. (My parents should've given me a break though--It was my first test as a freshman! I was overwhelmed by the daunting place that is High School!)  
But Chapter Four IS done, and Chapter Five is on its way...Sorta. I'm about 3/4 of the way done with it._

REVIEW RESPONSES

Ginsensu: I'll think about it.

xiiOmoonlight: Haha! I meant for him to be an a-hole. I was sick of seeing: "Ohmygod I don't know this girl but I love her!" From all the Marauders. And I usually see Sirius as being a stuck-up jerk to everybody but his fellow Marauders, and even then, he can sometimes be a jerk to them!

randomnessxme: I wanted to keep a lot of the cliches that you see in these time-travel fics, but I felt that doing something different might make my story more memorable. And I have ideas for this. Trust me. 

Hermione glared at Sirius as she tried to pick up the pieces of the Time Turner. She had to be careful to avoid getting cut by the painfully sharp shards of glass. "It's Hermione," she spat venomously.

"Oh, sorry," he sneered down at her.

"Sirius," James said in a warning tone, "calm down."

"Why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's lost in a time where she doesn't belong and you just _broke_ something valuable of hers?" James raised one eyebrow.

"Oh." Sirius looked down. "Err…Yeah."

"It's fine," Hermione mumbled, slowly getting up from the floor. "I'm used to it."

"I know the feeling," Peter said quietly.

"Shut up, Peter," Sirius snarled.

In that instant, Hermione _understood_ Peter. She still didn't agree with his actions, but she understood why he'd betray his friends. It would only be natural to betray somebody who treated you so cruelly when all you did was be a friend.

Hermione gave Peter a small smile and a subtle nod in compassion.

Peter smiled weakly to return his thanks.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey burst in. "All right, then. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew…" She looked at Hermione in confusion. "You, girl. Why don't I know you?"

"I-I-I'm new here," she stammered. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Oh." The mediwitch looked at Hermione for a few more moments. "Well, unless you're sick or injured, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You too, Black, Pettigrew."

Sighing, both boys got up, Hermione following suit, and they filed towards the door.

Stopping in his place, Sirius turned to face Hermione, looking at her from top to bottom.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she was watched. She gritted her teeth and stared at the wall to avoid shooting daggars at Sirius. She could feel Sirius's eyes scrutinizing every little detail.

"What House are you-?"

"-Gryffindor."

"Oh." Sirius looked at Hermione, slightly surprised. "All right then. I guess you'll be coming with us, then."

Hermione bit her tongue to fight back her rude remark. Despite what an idiot Siriuswas being, he and the other Marauders looked as if they could be useful to her. However, she was finding anger hard to resist and gave into her desire topay full attention to her irritation with Sirius. She hadn't even been with him for an hour and he was already at her throat! Did he _honestly _think she wouldn't be a Gryffindor?

"Despite what Professor Dumbledore said, I don't need you to _guide_ me," she sneered. "Hogwarts doesn't change in twenty years. I can find my own way there, thank you very bloody much!"

He staggered, staring at Hermione in shock. To Hermione's surprise, he seemed thrown off guard by her sudden outburst. "Oh," he mumbled. "Well, sorry."

Hermione sighed heavily, managing to get past Sirius. "Leave me alone," she said.

As she walked away, she could hear Peter's meek voice saying, "Well, you_ were_ being kinda mean to her."

"Shut up, Peter," Sirius's voice snapped in return.

Hermione took in a deep breath before continuing her trek towards Gryffindor Tower.

It was only when the portrait of the Fat Lady came into sight that Hermione realized that she didn't know the password.

"Dammit," she groaned, slumping against a nearby wall. Her brown curls fell in her eyes, masking her face.

"You know, dearie," the thick, false soprano voice of the Fat Lady rang out, "it's not wise to just stand around. Nowadays, bad things happen to people who just stand around on their own."

"Trust me." Hermione laughed darkly. "You haven't seen 'bad things'."

The Fat Lady said no more on the subject, resigning to poorly singing an opera by Puccini.

Hermione cringed, trying to fight back a remark about how the Fat Lady would _not_ improve over time.

Not long after, Sirius and Peter arrived. "What?" he taunted. "Decided to wait for me? It's flattering, _Herpes_, but flattery gets you nowhere."

Hermione looked down, not even giving Sirius the satisfaction of glaring at him as she mumbled, almost ashamedly, "I don't know the password."

Sirius, having not really paid attention to her, asked, "What did you say?"

"I said that I don't know the password," Hermione admitted. "It's not like it's the same now as it will be in my time."

"Oh." Sirius nodded slowly, turning to face the Fat Lady. "Animus ut totus," he spoke, and the door opened.

He turned to Hermione. "That's the password. Learn it," he said before heading towards the Boys' Dorms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, walking through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

It seemed to her that Hogwarts really hadn't changed much. Even behavior was the same. A few students, mostly girls and one rather effeminate male, were sitting around in front of the large fireplace, gossiping excitedly. Two boys, both appearing somewhat scrawny, were playing Wizard's Chess in the corner. They looked to be no more than in their Third Year, but they seemed to have an excellent grasp on different tactics.

Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking of her, Harry's, and Ron's run-in with a larger-than-life-sized Wizard's Chess match in their first year.

Then, she spotted an almost-familiar pair sitting in the back. A boy and girl that seemed to be the same age as her were having what appeared to be an intense conversation. The girl looked at her friend with a level of awe that even somebody as socially awkward as Hermione could perceive as love. She was rather round, but still had a childlike cuteness to her, with dark hair and equally dark eyes. The boy was somewhat attractive, with pale brown hair and hazel eyes. Even when he was seated, Hermione could see that he was exceptionally tall and lanky.

After a few moments of thinking, Hermione realized why the pair seemed so familiar. Both of them—particularly the girl—had aspects that reminded her of Neville Longbottom!

As if to confirm it, the girl that Hermione was so sure was his mother said, "Oh, Frank! You're so funny!" and giggled lightly.

Frank smiled. "Thanks, Alice."

Hermione sighed weakly, shaking her head as she realized that this would take some getting used to.

Just then, somebody tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my friend," a voice becoming only-too-familiar to Hermione said before she even turned around. "Sirius can be an arse sometimes."

Hermione smiled slightly as she turned to face him. "I know what you-"

She was cut off by something she most definitely hadn't expected: James Potter's lips landing on hers.

_A/N: So, wuddya think! Hmmmm? I wonder how many gasps there were.  
Thanks to MysticMarauder, the awesomest beta ever who has yet to give up on me!_

There's a review button, people. Please hit it so I can make this story more enjoyable for all of you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except Charlotte), they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm making no cash for this, blah blah, blah. D;**

_A/N: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS TOOK SO LONG! A certain Beta of mine just had to go and get SICK and never reply. But here it is! :D Sorry that it's kinda short. I promise a LOT more in Chapter Six!_

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, backing away from James with a shocked look on her face.

"Merlin, _gross_!" he groaned, wiping his lips on the back of his sleeve. "Why the bloody hell did you _kiss me_?"

"I _didn't_!" Hermione replied, cringing in displeasure. "I turn around and your lips are too close for comfort!"

James shuddered unhappily. "So...You didn't mean to kiss me?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at James, putting one hand on her hip. "Do I _look_ like the kind of girl who'd go around kissing guys she just met after being thrown back into the past?"

James glanced at Hermione, running his eyes over her briefly, as a muggle computer would have done. "No, not really." You actually kind of remind me of Lily." He glanced away wistfully as he mentioned her. "You don't know her yet, but she's really nice."

Hermione gave a slow nod, trying to pretend that she didn't already have a good idea of what would happen with James and Lily. Something in the back of her head told her that if James knew that she knew about what would happen, he'd badger her with questions and she'd end up changing the future more than she already would. "Unrequited love?"

James smiled weakly, nodding. "Yeah."

Hermione sat down on one of the empty nearby seats as she said, "I get that. I used to have a thing for one of my friends back home..." Her eyes watered as she remembered Ron. Memories of Harry soon flooded her mind as well. It wasn't long until the rest of the Weasleys, especially Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the remainder of Hogwarts' inhabitants filled her memories.

As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't miss her parents quite as much. Being away from them for all but the summers for seven years hardened her to homesickness. However, didn't harden her from futuresickness.

James only felt slightly awkward as she sat beside Hermione and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

For the briefest of moments, Hermione could imagine that James was his son, that she was back in the year 1997, and that everything was as close to normal as it could be for a member of the Golden Trio.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "It's fine." She smiled weakly.

James hesitantly nodded. "All right, then." He stood, then added, "But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm here. I'll be your friend just to be your friend, Hermione. Not because Dumbledore asked me to."

Hermione's smile became more genuine as she quietly mumbled, "Thanks."

James patted Hermione's shoulder and answered, "No problem."

Without another word, he left, heading upstairs to the Boys' Dorm.

Almost at the exact same time, a red-headed girl came down the stairs, glancing nervously at the leaving James.

As soon as the door shut, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, he's gone."

Hermione smiled knowingly, watching the girl she knew to be Lily Evans quietly.

A girl that Hermione didn't recognize walked over to Lily. "Mission: Avoid Potter complete?"

Lily looked down at the floor for a minute before turning her gaze to the girl. "For now." This earned her a short nod.

Then, Lily's gaze flickered over to Hermione. "Who are _you_?"

"Oh!" Hermione gulped. "I...er...that is...I..." She licked her lips and rubbed the back of her neck to get more time. _Should've seen this coming,_ she inwardly grumbled. The two girls frowned, their eyebrows knitting tightly together. She gave up on stalling and said, "I'm Hermione. I'm new here."

Lily gave a shocked gasp, insult appearing on her face. "I'm Head Girl!" she exclaimed. "Why was I not informed of this?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sudden change of plans, I suppose?" _Very sudden,_ she agreed in her thoughts.

Lily huffed. "I must go speak to the Headmaster about this immediately!" she decided and walked off in a hurry.

Hermione watched Lily go with little interest, turning her gaze back to the fellow Gryffindor afterward.

"Er...Sorry about that," the girl said awkwardly. "Lily can be a little fussy sometimes...That was her, the girl with the red hair. I'm Charlotte, by the way."

Hermione held out her hand awkwardly and stated her name again.

As Charlotte took it, she laughed and spoke, "I heard you when you were trying to explain to Lily."

Hermione smiled wryly at the girl. Tilting her head, she asked, "What Year are you in?"

"Seventh."

"Oh, me too!" Her smile grew.

"What's your timetable like?"

Hermione frowned. "I have no idea yet, actually." The words "I have no idea" had always seemed strange to her when she said them. She only said those four words in succession once in a blue moon, and it always felt so _wrong_. She suppressed a small shudder.

"I bet you'll get it tomorrow," Charlotte assured her. "I feel like an idiot about my timetable though. All my NEWT classes are the easy subjects: Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology...That stuff. Lily's scolded me for it so many times, but why bother when you know she's going to beat you?"

Hermione nodded, though she had a feeling she could beat Lily in almost any class. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, holding back a wry smirk.

"Well, if you need somebody to show you around, I'm your girl!" Charlotte smiled. "I better go find Lily before she decides that getting revenge on you for surprising her would somehow be wise." She sighed softly. "And, sadly, that's not entirely a joke." She folded her hands behind her back and walked towards the Portrait Hole.

Hermione laughed under her breath and took a seat in a less populated section of the Common Room.

As she closed her eyes and relaxed into her seats, she could hear the whispers.

"New kid--"

"--Probably a nutter."

"Looks like one."

"She's actually kinda--"

"Don't you _dare_ say she's pretty."

"But she--"

"No, she's not."

Hermione sighed irritably, opening one eye to investigate who was discussing her appearance so thoroughly.

"I'm right here," she said icily. "No need to act as if I'm not."

Both boys, most likely in their Fourth Year, turned bright red and walked off. "Bitch," one of them muttered as they passed her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Idiotic kids," she mumbled and immediately reached for a book to her right that wouldn't exist for another seven years. She took a deep breath and realized that, for the first time, she was dreading her school year.

_A/N: As always, thanks go to MysticMarauder, even if she did take EONS to send me the edited story._

_Review! Review! REVIEW! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if you're this far into the story, you know the drill by now. I don't own it, no cash, yadayadayada.**

_A/N: Mmkay. Sorry for taking so long. It's all on me this time! My awesome beta DID get this chapter to me in a timely manner. My imaginary muse just went into a coma._

Hermione had never liked Divination. She had always found tea leaves, fortune telling, palm reading, star gazing, and other such things to be pure rubbish.

When she woke up, however, she would have sworn by the prediction forming in her head.

_Today_, she thought glumly, _is going to be hell_.

All around her, she could hear eager female voices whispering with fervor.

"I heard she transferred from Beauxbatons!"

"Yeah! Because she was pregnant!"

"And she came here to get away from the baby scandal!"

"She wasn't pregnant!" one voice spoke above the others. "As for any scandal, I can't say, but I can assure you that she wasn't pregnant."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Look at her hair! It's all _flat_ and _boring_! What guy would want to have sex with a girl who looks like _that_?"

Hermione didn't open her eyes, but the corners of her mouth pulled downward into a small frown. Her hair might have tamed down over the years from the bushy, messy mane that it used to be, but it was by no means_ flat_. And it was not _boring_, either.

"Er, excuse me?" she quipped as she opened her eyes and sat up. "I believe that if you girls want to be talking about me, you _might_ not want to do it in my presence." She raised an eyebrow, observing the young girls quietly. None of them had even reached their Sixth Year, she concluded.

The girls gasped, scurrying away in a flutter.

"Idiots," Hermione grumbled under her breath as she sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned loudly and observed the Girls' Dorm.

It wasn't that much different from what she'd always known, other than the lack of Victor Krum Fan Club posters.

Then, she noticed the beauty products.

Hermione was quite familiar with such items. On a few rare occasions, she had even used them. (Usually, she just used simple charms, but it sometimes felt nice to do things the "old fashioned" way.) Never, though, had she seen so much hairspray in one place.

_No_ _wonder they think my hair's flat_, she mused, _if they're using that much stuff to keep theirs up._

Hermione picked up one of the cans, looking at it curiously. "But why wouldn't they just use a charm?" she wondered aloud.

Thankfully, nobody was around to hear Hermione talk to herself.

Huffing on confusion, she sat down on her bed. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that breakfast would be starting in just under twenty minutes.

"Shit!" she growled irritably, jumping up. To her great misfortune, she hit a nearby bedside table with her leg.

_ "Owwww!" _she cried, holding her throbbing shin and hopping around on her good leg. Not being very well-balanced or coordinated, Hermione soon fell painfully on her behind.

She groaned in defeat and slumped over, burying her face in her hands. "I hate this," she whimpered, her lower lip trembling as she tried to fight back tears. Unfortunately, a few managed to leak out of her tightly shut eyelids.

An annoying tap on the window snapped Hermione out of her self-pity wallowing. A pale gray owl with black flecks in its feathers was peering through and tapping the glass with its talon. A small letter rested in its beak.

Hermione sighed unhappily, ignoring the aches in her leg and rear as she walked over to the window and opened it.

The owl hopped onto the ledge, letting out a bored _hoot!_

"All right, you bloody bird," Hermione muttered, reaching for the letter, "let's see what you've got."

The owl, however, did not seem very eager to release the envelope. It clamped its beak tightly shut and refused to let go.

"Give it to me!" Hermione snapped, tugging harder.

_RIIIIIIP!_

It was only then that the owl relinquished the letter, instead biting down on Hermione's finger.

"Ow!" she swatted at the bird and it flew across the room. She began to pull the ripped note out of the envelope and grumbled about how her day wasn't going well.

Once arranged, the letter read:

_Miss Granger,_

_ As I'm sure you are aware, it would be best for you to attend classes whilst you are here, rather than gaining suspicion by doing nothing. Professor McGonagall has been alerted of your situation and will be available for any needed assistance. She will also give you your timetable at breakfast._

_ It would be wise, I assure you, to keep your secret well hidden. Your cover will be that you were home-schooled until now and craved a change of scene. It will be most prudent that you, as they say, "lay low". If you are unsure if something has occurred at this time or not, simply assume that it hasn't. _

"Oh!" said Hermione aloud, pausing to think. _No wonder the beauty charms don't exist yet. They weren't invented until 1983. Whoops._ She rolled her eyes at her foolish forgetfulness and returned to the letter.

_I am doing my best to find a way for your return to the future to be possible._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Boris can be a bit stubborn at times for an owl. I apologize if he bites you._

"Well," sighed Hermione, "a lot of good _that_ does me." She shot the owl a dirty look. He hooted one last time before flying away.

Hermione let out an irritated "Humph!" and walked to the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead.

Showering always left Hermione in a better mood than before. Something about being clean seemed to give her a brighter outlook on life. Therefore, when she stepped out of the shower, a small smile on her face, she no longer wanted to down an overdose of one of Snape's nastier concoctions and die.

She was about to reach for the clothes she had worn the day before, but then spotted a small pile of blouses, skirts, stockings, andother such garments on her bed. A small note was attached.

_Miss Granger-_

_Headmaster Dumbledore had told me about your situation and asked me to procure some clothing for you. I hope these fit. Come to my office after breakfast to discuss a plan of action._

_--Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

"Hmm." Hermione tilted her head, picking up a skirt and examining it. _Well_, she thought, _skirts most certainly _do_ get shorter as time progresses_.

She dressed quickly and sulked, finding that the shirt was a bit snug and that the skirt was too large around her waist but was so tight in the legs that she could barely walk. The stockings were also a bit tight, but after stretching them out with lots of pulling and tugging, they were somewhat more

"Dammit," she muttered, wishing she had paid more attention to the fashion spells that girls had gossiped about in the Common Room whilst she had studied up on different laws to back up her S.P.E.W. Movements.

Nearly falling over as she hopped across the room while putting on her shoes, she stumbled out the door.

Scurrying down the stairs, Hermione was oblivious to the whispers that began as soon as she came into sight of the few teens still in the Common Room. She bolted out the door quickly, ignoring the Fat Lady's remark to slow down.

Hindsight being 20/20, she would later realize that listening to the portrait's advice would have been a wise choice.

Hermione had been very rushed—too rushed to realize that she had not done up her shoes as tightly as she should have. One of them started to slide off as she dashed down the grand staircase, which was shifting as she moved. The shoe ended up falling away from her foot. That, plus the motion, caused Hermione to end up landing on her behind. Her head snapped backwards, hitting the edge of a stair in exactly the wrong position.

_"Damn_," she muttered as darkness closed in on her.

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Being teenage boys, all four had obscenely large amounts of food on their plates, Peter in particular.

"Hey," James piped up, looking around and frowning. "Where's New Girl?" After stumbling on her name multiple times and ending up getting tongue-tied, he'd given up on calling Hermione by her name and simply settled on 'New Girl'.

"Does it matter?" Sirius shrugged, biting off more of his toast. "She wants to be anorexic, let her."

"I don't really think she's the ty-"

"Shut up, Peter."

Remus shot Sirius an admonishing glare forsilencing Peter. "What did you say you don't think she is, Peter?"

Peter glanced up, thanking Remus with his eyes. "I-I don't think she's the type to starve herself. She didn't seem like it, at least."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Most girls don't seem the type. Even the ones who are."

"You would know," James muttered, earning a shove from Sirius. "Hey!" He frowned.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry. Elbow slipped."

James scowled.

"I think James is right to worry," Remus said. "She seemed a little more of the punctual type." He sighed and stabbed his eggs with his fork. "Then again, she could possibly just be in Dumbledore's office."

Sirius snorted. "Never thought I'd live to see the day where you _wouldn't_ notice something, Moony. Dumbledore's right _there_." He motioned to the Staff Table, where the Headmaster was, indeed, seated.

"I'm really worried about her." James sighed, pushing his plate away and standing.

"Why should you worry? She's just some random-"

"Shut up, Sirius. Get a heart." Remus rolled his eyes, standing as well. Peter immediately followed suit, somewhat pleased to have a new bodyguard in the form of Remus. At one point, James had been his savior, then Sirius. Now, it seemed, Remus was taking his turn.

"Whatever. I'll be here when you guys are all done girl-hunting," Sirius muttered.

"Will we actually see you in Potions class for once?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked at Remus as if he were an idiot. "What do you _think_?"

"You're bunking again." Remus wasn't at all surprised.

"Uh...Duh."

"C'mon, Remus," James said. "No need to fight now."

"You sound like me." Remus smirked. "Seems like I'm finally being a good influence on _somebody, _at least." He chuckled, then mused, "Or possibly Lily's the influence."

James smirked. "You know I'd do anything for her. Including trying to change."

"I know." Remus nodded.

"Where do you think Hem—Herth—Harry—Hermeeney—Whatever she's called is?" Peter asked, giving up just as easily as James on saying 'Hermione'.

"Should we check the Common Room first?" James suggested.

"Good idea." Remus nodded.

The three boys started towards the Common Room, racing up the stairs.

Approximately halfway up, Peter tripped and fell over flat on his face, emitting a loud "Oof!"

"Brilliant, Peter." James laughed. "Attempting to fall _up_ the stairs? I'll admit, that's a pretty successful first try."

"I wasn't trying to—Oh, Merlin!" Peter gasped, gaping at what he had tripped over.

Lying on the stairs was an unconscious Hermione, pale as a ghost.

_A/N: So, wuddya think? Huh, huh? :D  
Thanks goes to MysticMarauder. This story would be nothing without her in all her amazing betaness._

_Hit the review button, pretty please, and send me a message! :D  
_


End file.
